


Survive the Life

by MichikoMame



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fesseln, M/M, Mamas Russian Love, Rape, Urin, Widerstand, Zu viel Leben, sport
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoMame/pseuds/MichikoMame
Summary: Frank wird neu Adoptiert und ihn erwartet sein blaues Wunder im neuen Ort. Da muss er gucken wie er klar kommt.





	1. Coming Home

Mal wieder traute sich Jemand ihn aufzunehmen. Frank hatte ein paar Heime hinter sich und immer waren die Familien nach kurzer Zeit überfordert gewesen. So kam er immer wieder zurück und verbringt nicht viel Zeit in den verschiedenen Orten. Deshalb hat er auch nicht so viel Besitz. Eine kleine Reisetasche mit Klamotten, ein Rucksack mit Kleinigkeiten wie einem Messer, einem Handy und Krimskram. Klar waren die Sachen die keiner sehen darf gut versteckt in der Tasche. In einem Wartebereich vom Heim sitzt er und wartet. Frank hoffte einfach das es keine Schreckschraube oder ein Säufer ist. Nach gefühlt einer Ewigkeit holt sein zuständiger Betreuer ihn ins Büro. Als er rein kommt sieht er seine neue Pflegemutter. Eine Frau die im sitzen schon riesig wirkt und ebenso stämmig ist. Sie hat kurze schwarze Haare und sehr männliche Züge. Als Frank rein kommt schaut sie ihn mit einem Blick an der Gänsehaut macht.

Mann:"Hier ist ihr Schützling. Frank Morrison."

Anna:"Sehr gut~ Ich werde kümmern gut um ihn."

Ihr russischer Akzent ist unüberhörbar und sie klärt noch den Rest für die Aufnahme. Anna ist schwer einzuschätzen für Frank. Er vermutet das sie sehr streng ist, aber das wäre nicht das erste Mal. Andere haben auch aufgegeben und bei ihr wird es nicht anders sein. Beim raus gehen nimmt sie Franks Reisetasche ohne Mühe und zu seinem Pech auch seine Hand. Klar will er seine Hand zurück ziehen, allerdings packt sie schmerzhaft feste zu. Ein paar Kinder lachen leise. Das war einfach nur schrecklich peinlich. Frank war 19, was denkt sich dieses Mannsweib?! Erst beim Auto lässt sie los und stellt die Tasche hinten rein. Der Wagen war Geländetauglich mit einer kleinen Ladefläche. Durch die Tasche ist nur der Platz hinter Anna oder der Beifahrersitz frei und auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt ein Kindersitz, wie ihn Kinder um die 6 Jahre brauchen. Bevor er sich überlegen kann wozu der Sitz ist öffnet Anna die Beifahrertür, hebt Frank wie ein Kind unter den Armen einfach hoch und setzt ihn in den erhöhten Wagen auf den Kindersitz. Der war natürlich scheiße unbequem und auch wenn Frank klein ist, das ging einfach gar nicht. Allerdings war er schnell angeschnallt und die Tür zu, eh Anna schon auf der Fahrerseite einsteigt.

Frank:"Ich bin kein kleines Kind!"

Sein wütender Blick wurde um ein Hundertfaches von Anna getoppt und sofort schaut er still weg. Die Fahrt dauert locker zwei Stunden und er ist dankbar als er endlich aussteigen kann. Das Haus liegt in Richtung Stadtrand, wo der Wald nicht weit weg ist. Gemeinsam mit seiner neuen Pflegemutter geht er rein. Im Innern gibt es so manches Objekt das aufs Jagen als Hobby schließen lässt und viele massive Holzmöbel.

Anna:"Dein Zimmer ist oben. Essen pünktlich ist um 18:30."

Seine Tasche stellt sie im Flur ab und geht zur Küche. Derweil kommt von oben ein Mädchen in Franks Alter runter. Sie hat lange braune Haare und grinst böse als sie ihn sieht.

Anna:"Julie, das ist Frank, dein neuer Bruder."

Julie:"Hey~ Dann zeig ich dir am besten Mal dein Zimmer."

Sie winkt Frank mit einem Finger zum mitkommen. Oben gibt es drei Zimmer und ein Bad. Dank den kurzen Haaren hatte Frank zum Glück morgens keinen Stress mit den Frauen im Bad. Julie führt ihn in ein schlichtes Zimmer mit Schrank, Bett, Tisch, Stuhl und Nachttisch. Seine Tasche stellt er ab und schaut kurz um sich.

Julie:"Glaub nicht ich würde auf dich achten. Hier habe ich das sagen~"

Frank:"Das werden wir ja noch sehen."

Sie sehen sich feindlich an, dann geht Julie raus und in ihr Zimmer. Seufzend legt Frank seinen Rucksack ab und schaut aus dem Fenster. Es gibt genug Möglichkeiten sich raus zu schleichen und er ist gespannt wie es hier in der Stadt so läuft. Mit dem Handy hört er etwas Musik und kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Essen. Dabei teilt Anna mit wie die Woche laufen wird. Ab Montag geht es für Frank wieder zur Schule und Sonntag war erstmal noch frei um raus zu kommen und die Gegend kennen zu lernen. Für heute ist das raus gehen verboten und dazu gilt ab 9 Uhr Bettzeit. Klar verdreht Frank da die Augen. Sie tut so als wären sie kleine Kinder. Entweder ist die Blind oder Ignorant. Aber es sollte noch schlimmer werden. Nach dem Essen geht er hoch und räumt seine Tasche bloß in den Schrank und liegt entspannt im Bett. Das Anna später hoch kommt, ihm das Handy abnimmt und ihn ins Bett zwingt, von dem peinlichen Kuss auf die Wange mal abgesehen, hatte er gar nicht gerechnet. Es war einfach nur nervig und widerlich. Er hasste es unglaublich wie ein Kind getriezt zu werden. Vor allem ist Anna vorbereitet. Das Fenster kann nur sie mit einem Schlüssel öffnen und die Sicherungen für die Kinderzimmer schaltet sie ab 9 Uhr aus. Somit gibt es über Nacht und Morgens keinen Strom. Für den Teenager ist klar das Anna es ihm nicht leicht machen wird, aber das waren ja eh nur Standardmaßnahmen von Eltern, die wusste er bereits zu umgehen.


	2. Neue Schule

Bis Montag waren die Tage entspannt. Frank hatte sein Zeug ausgeräumt und die festen zeitlichen Abläufe von Anna kennengelernt. Um Punkt 6:30 gibt es Frühstück. Um 7 wird aufgeräumt. Keder hat Dienste im Haushalt. Diese werden zwischen 11 und 12 erledigt am Wochenende und zwischen 16 und 20 Uhr über die Woche. Punkt 1 gibt es Mittagessen, insofern sie nicht in der Schule sind. Zwischendurch liegt es bei ihnen was sie tun und um 7 gibt es dann wieder Essen. Tja und ab 9 ist alles aus und Bettzeit. Klar hält sich Frank da nicht immer dran, mit dem Nachteil das er dann kein Essen bekommt, die Schränke sind nämlich abgeschlossen, oder Anna schimpft und sie macht das mit einem sehr wütenden und bösen Ton der wirklich Angst macht. Dazu kommt noch Julie. Sie verpetzt ihn und sie schwärzen sich gegenseitig an. Wobei Frank zugeben muss das Julie und er einen sehr ähnlichen Kleidungsstil und Musikgeschmack haben. So kommt es ab und an tatsächlich auch dazu das sie sich vertragen. Montag warnt sie Frank das Anna sie zur Schule fährt, wenn sie um 7:15 nicht aus dem Haus sind. Da er ungern im Kindersitz zur Schule will läuft er lieber mit Julie. Beide hören für sich Musik. Auf dem Schulgelände dreht sie sich gleich weg und geht zu einem kleinen Mädchen mit pinken Haaren und Sommersprossen.

Frank:"Ein Punk?.... passt zu der Spießerin."

Alleine geht er weiter und zum Sekretariat. Dort holt er seine Unterlagen ab und kann endlich zu seinem Spind gehen. Es war offensichtlich das für die Schule das Football-Team im Vordergrund steht. Aber Frank bevorzugte Basketball. Die erste Stunde ist langweilig, ebenso wie der ganze Rest. In der Pause meldet er sich beim Coach vom Basketballteam und bekommt eine Chance sich zu beweisen, auch wenn er sehr klein ist. Deswegen geht er nach dem Unterricht zum Sportplatz. Julie sieht er nur mit ihrer kleinen Freundin unterwegs. Der Coach ist auf dem Sportplatz und trainiert mit dem Coach vom Football-Team. Die Teams laufen sich gemeinsam warm, dann darf ein Teil der Basketballer helfen Frank zu testen.

Coach Basketball:"Also, zeig Mal was du kannst."

Frank nickt und bekommt den Ball. Erst spielt er entspannt auf der Stelle und läuft dann los. Für Basketball war er eigentlich nicht groß genug, aber dafür schnell und flink. Dementsprechend gekonnt spielt er die Basketballspieler aus und macht einen Korb.

Coach Basketball:"Du hast Talent Kleiner, das gefällt mir~"

Coach Football:"Hast du nur Interesse an Basketball"

Frank:"Ja, Football ist ein Sport für Gorillas."

David:"Kein Grund so eine scheiß Meinung zu haben, Winzling."

Frank:"Sorry, sagtest du was? Es klang so dumm, da habe ich dich überhört Wixxer."

Wütend geht David sofort zu ihm und war bekannt dafür sich gerne zu Prügeln und nicht zu verlieren. Allerdings wird er von seinem Coach zurück gehalten.

Coach Basketball:"Schluss. Mit der Einstellung kommt kein Sportgeist auf. Komm am Mittwoch einfach Mal zum Training, dann sehen wir weiter."

Frank:"Okay."

Damit verabschiedet er sich und geht. Zuhause geht er gleich zu Julies Zimmer und öffnet die Tür. Genervt schaut sie ihn an und nimmt ihre Kopfhörer raus.

Julie:"Was willst du?"

Frank:"Mich für den Hinweis heute Morgen revanchieren."

Er hält ihr einen Armreif hin. Ein selbstgemachtes Freundschaftsband mit Drei Buchstaben drauf notiert. Überrascht nimmt sie das blau, schwarz, rote Band.

Julie:"Das hat Joey wohl verloren.... Danke."

Etwas gezwungen bedankt sie sich und schaut auf das Band, eh sie es Frank wieder in die Hand drückt Verwirrt schaut er auf das Band und dann zu ihr.

Julie:"Gib du es ihm. Du hast es ja auch gefunden."

Frank:"Was weiß ich wer der Idiot ist."

Julie:"Schwarze Kleidung, dunkelhäutig, größer und kräftiger als du."

Frank:".... Toll, klingt fast wie der Gorilla mit den rasierten Seiten."

Julie:"Welcher Gorilla?"

Frank:"Vom Football-Team."

Julie:"David? Hast du etwa mit dem Streit angefangen? Wie dumm kann man sein, der prügelt dich ins Krankenhaus."

Frank:"Soll er nur versuchen."

Knurrend sagt er es und geht dann einfach raus. In seinem Zimmer wirft er das Band auf den Nachttisch und sich selbst aufs Bett. 

Frank:"Toll.... also muss ich dem einen Gorilla sein Bändchen wieder geben und gegen den anderen kämpfen."

Seufzend schaut er zur Decke und macht seine Musik an. Lange bleibt die Ruhe aber nicht, denn Anna kommt rein und klopft nicht mal an. Also Privatsphäre ist hier nicht drin.

Anna:"Komm mit."

Frank:"Wofür?"

Frech kontert er und dachte nicht daran aufzustehen. Im nächsten Moment hat er ein kleines Wurfbeil zwischen den Beinen im Bett hängen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaut er sie an. Viel fehlte nicht mehr damit es ihn erwischt hätte.

Anna:"Jagen. Los jetzt."

Ihr russischer Akzent unterstreicht ihren bösen Ton sehr. Etwas zitternd nimmt Frank das Wurfbeil und steht vom Bett auf. Mit ihr der er runter wo Julie schon wartet. Während Anna zum Wagen geht schaut Frank zu Julie.

Julie:"Sie geht regelmäßig Jagen.... Sag bloß nichts dagegen."

Frank:"Wie schlimm kann das werden."

Sie grinst etwas und geht vor zum Auto. Das war keine gute Reaktion, demnach verwirrt folgt Frank und steigt ein.


	3. Wiegenlied der Jägerin

Sie fahren tief in den Wald und halten dort bei einer Blockhütte. Diese war mit Fellen bestückt und wirkt wie eine Jagdhütte. In einer Nische liegt etwas Spielzeug und ein Metallring, der an einem Hals passt, der über eine stabile Kette an der Wand befestigt ist. Julie meinte das Anna die Hütte nett als ´Mutters Behausung´ bezeichnet. Ein Raum riecht blutig und Frank wollte nicht wissen was dort gemacht wurde. Anna teilte ihnen ein gemeinsames Zimmer mit zwei Einzelbetten zu, dann erklärt sie was passieren wird. Sie werden mit Wurfbeilen auf Tiere Jagd machen. Wirklich Bock hat Frank nicht, aber vielleicht wird es ja spannend. Erstmal suchen sie die Tiere, dafür laufen sie durch den Wald. Bald finden sie tatsächlich Hasen. Anna macht es ihnen vor, aber weder Julie noch Frank waren gut im zielen mit Wurfbeilen. Wobei Frank merkt das Julie absichtlich daneben wirft, das möglichst unauffällig. Nur Anna trifft einen Hasen. Damit gehen sie zur Hütte zurück. Al Julie sich dort weg dreht ist Frank schon irritiert. Aber als Anna den Hasen aufschlitzt, häutet und ausweidet weiß Frank ganz genau wieso sie sich weg gedreht hat. Mit einem Mal wird ihm speiübel und er dreht sich knapp weg um in ein Gebüsch zu brechen. Klar kichert Julie und macht sich über ihn lustig.

Anna:"Nicht anstellen kleine Junge!"

Kurz atmet er, aber gerade wie er sich umdreht gibt Anna ihm ein Hasenorgan in die Hand. Frank war blass und nun entweicht ihm auch die letzte Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Das blutige Organ lässt er fallen und musste sich wieder übergeben. Seufzend lässt Anna ihm einen Moment, dann hebt sie Frank mit blutigen Händen hoch und trägt ihn in sein Zimmer ins Bett. Ihre Fürsorge mit Blutgeruch machten es ihm nicht leichter. Anna gab sich alle Mühe ihn mütterlich zu versorgen, damit es ihm besser geht. Einmal entlädt er seinen Magen noch eh er erschöpft im Bett liegen bleibt. Derweil bereitet Anna den Hasen als Abendessen Eintopf zu und summt ihr übliches Lied.

Julie:"Geht´s wieder Kotzbrocken?"

Frank:"Klappe...."

Sie reicht Frank ein Medikament für den Magen und gibt ihm ein Glas Wasser als er sitzt. So gemein war sie also wirklich nicht.

Julie:"Das macht sie einmal die Woche. Was du erlegst musst du auch ausnehmen bis zum Ende."

Frank:".... das ist doch krank..."

Julie:"So will sie uns abhärten. Gewöhn dich lieber dran."

Frank:"Was will sie hier schon machen, wenn ich nicht will."

Julie:"Hast du eben die Nische gesehen?"

Jetzt wurde ihm mulmig zu Mute. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten, immerhin sah die Nische nicht gut aus. Da würde er für ein paar Stunden landen, wenn sie ihn ankettet.

Julie:"Der vor dir meinte das sie hier Ungehorsam nackt ankettet und in der Stadt legt sie übers Knie."

Frank:"Die spinnt doch..."

Julie:"Denk das lieber nur."

Frank:"Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Julie:"Seid etwas mehr als einem Monat."

Das erklärte ihr verhalten oft. Wieso sie sich bei Anna einschleimt und beim jagen gezielt daneben wirft. Vor allem spricht sie gerade mit Absicht leise, damit man das Wiegenlied von Anna noch hört. Immerhin konnte man so etwa sagen wo sie ist. So leicht wie Frank es sich aber erhoffte ist es leider nicht. Als Anna merkt das es ihrem kleinen Jungen besser geht kommt er mit ins Esszimmer. Aus dem erlegten Hasen hat sie einen Eintopf zubereitet, auch Franks Gesundheit wegen. Es ist so gar nicht Franks Gericht, aber die Ausrede er habe keinen Hunger wird nicht ziehen. Vor allem wird Anna mit jedem Mal wo er Nein sagt und bloß in der Schüssel herum stochert wütender. Als sie aufsteht denkt sich Frank nichts dabei, bis er am Kragen hochgehoben wird. Natürlich stänkert er, mit Fluchen inbegriffen, und versucht sich zu wehren. Allerdings ist Anna stark und hat einen eisernen Griff. Nach wenigen Schritten wird er auf den Boden geworfen. Anna lehnt bereits über ihm und schon bekommt er den Metallring am Hals angelehnt.

Frank:"Was soll der scheiß?!?"

Sie steht schon wieder und geht einfach. Zu packen bekommt Frank sie nicht mehr und beim Versuch aufzustehen zerrt die Kette schon an seinem Hals. Lang war diese nämlich nicht.

Anna:"Kleine Junge lernen benehmen."

Damit geht sie zu Julie und lässt den Teenager in der dunklen Nische mit etwas Kinderspielzeug und einem Eimer sitzen. Und das nicht nur für ein paar Sunden, sondern die ganze Nacht über. Seine Kleidung kann er an behalten. Vermutlich weil sie nicht möchte das es ihm wieder schlechter geht. Zudem geht es Morgens schon um 5 aus dem Haus zur Schule.


	4. Nicht hier

Frank war schrecklich müde, hatte Halsschmerzen durch die Kette und allgemein Schmerzen vom schlafen im sitzen. Da ist ihm sogar der Kindersitz egal. Bei der Schule lässt Anna die Beiden raus. Zu Franks Glück hat sie auch nur einen Kindersitz und der geht natürlich an ihn, weil er kleiner ist als Julie. Natürlich geht Julie wieder zu ihrer kleinen Freundin. Bei ihr war auch dieser Joey. Die Beschreibung von Julie passt zumindest auf ihn. Genervt geht Frank ihr nach mit etwas Abstand und hört sie so reden.

Susie:"Das wird aufregend~"

Julie:"Du freust dich da immer Susie."

Wie Joey rüber schaut sehen die Mädchen auch zu Frank. Der schaut Joey einen Moment an und hält ihm das Freundschaftsband hin.

Frank:"Haste verloren."

Joey:"Danke."

Er nimmt es und dann liegt die Stille zwischen ihnen. Joey wirkt wie ein Rüpel oder Jemand impulsives, aber er klingt sehr entspannt. Er sah auch nicht schlecht aus, nicht das Frank interessiert ist.

Julie:"Noch was?"

Frank:"Nein."

Das war sein Stichwort um zu gehen, jedoch hört er die Drei noch kurz reden. Er hatte eben gute Ohren und lauscht gerne Mal. Wer weiß wen man damit erpressen kann.

Susie:"Dein neuer Mitbewohner?"

Julie:"Ja, er ist okay."

Etwas grinst Frank zufrieden. Mit der Aussage hat er nicht gerechnet. Alleine geht er in die Schule. Gerade wie er seinen Spind öffnen möchte wird er mit der Wucht dagegen gestoßen, an den Schultern gepackt umgedreht und erneut an die Spinde gedonnert. Dafür war kein geringerer als David King verantwortlich.

David:"Na Winzling."

Frank:"Hey Gorilla. Heute besonders tief in die scheiße getreten?"

David:"Ja, dich. Aber das lässt sich regeln."

Am Kragen gepackt schlägt er ihm durchs Gesicht und zu Boden, nur um ihn dann zu treten.Man merkt zu deutlich das er Football spielt, denn er zielt auf Stellen die wehtun, aber nicht langwierig sind oder schwer. Es soll nur wehtun. Zum Glück hört er bald auf. Als hätte Frank nicht schon genug Schmerzen gehabt.

David:"Halt dich fern und wir kommen klar Winzling."

Er geht einfach weg und lässt Frank liegen. Dieser rappelt sich langsam auf und knurrt. David hatte nur Glück das er den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite hatte.

Frank:"Blöder Idiot."

Joey:"So ist der Lackaffe immer."

Frank schaut neben sich zu Joey. Toll das der Idiot zuschauen kann, statt zu handeln.

Frank:"Hoffentlich hast du die Show wenigstens genossen."

Joey:"Das nicht, ich-"

Frank:"Verpiss dich einfach. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."

Genervt schubst er Joey an Seite und wie erwartet bei Jemand so impulsives fangen sie an sich zu prügeln. Und leider war Frank es der von den Lehrern als Beginner des Streits weggezogen wird. Klar ermahnen sie ihn für die Aktion, egal was er sagt. Er hatte diesen Ort jetzt schon sowas von satt. Nach Hause geht er nicht nach der Schule. Stattdessen erkundet er die Stadt und sucht sich einen ruhigen Ort um Musik zu hören. Es ist wie immer, wie an jedem anderen Ort auch. Nur er alleine und sonst nichts. Irgendwann bekommt er Hunger und schaut auf die Uhr.

Frank:".... Mist schon halb 7...."

Es wird Stress geben, das war klar, deshalb hetzte er sich nicht um Heim zu kommen. Zur Tür kommt er rein und sieht in der Küche das Licht brennen. Als er rein kommt steht kein Teller für ihn auf dem Tisch. Julie schaut still auf und grinst etwas. Anna hingegen schlägt wütend die Hände auf den Tisch beim aufstehen. Wenn es ginge hätte sie wohl Schaum vor dem Mund. Sie ist definitiv außer sich vor Zorn. Bevor er nach hinten ausweichen kann hebt sie ihn schon auf die Schulter und trägt ihn mit sich die Treppe hoch. Oben im Zimmer wirft sie Frank hin. Die Tasche verliert er dabei und versucht sofort weg zu kommen. Das Anna nichts sagt machte ihm Angst. Sie hatte sicher nichts gutes vor und gegen sie konnte er sich nicht wehren. Sie setzt sich aufs Bett, nimmt ihn hoch auf den Schoss, sodass er über ihren Beinen liegt mit dem Bauch, und öffnet schon seine Hose.

Frank:"Was soll das?! Hör auf!!"

Ihm war es peinlich, leider bringt der Widerstand nichts. Sie zieht seine Hose unter seinen Hintern mit samt Shorts und hält ihn auf ihrem Schoss fest. Dann spürte er schon wie sie ihm mit angespannter Hand und viel Wucht auf den blanken Hintern schlägt. Das machte sie mehrmals mit wachsender Kraft, wobei Frank jeden einzelnen Finger nur zu deutlich spürt. Damit treibt sie ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Sein Hintern brennt bereits nach den ersten Schlägen extrem. Als sie endlich aufhört legt sie Frank aufs Bett. Zum bewegen fehlt ihm die Kraft. Ohne ein Wort geht sie raus und schließt die Tür hinter sich ab.

Frank:".... ich muss hier weg...."

Es gab nichts was ihn hier hält. Selbst wenn er dann niergendwo mehr hinkommt. Er war es gewohnt ein Einzelgänger zu sein.


	5. Mehr Spielkameraden

Die nächsten Wochen gab es ab und an noch Stress. Entweder jemand der sich mit ihm prügeln will oder das seine Art für Ärger sorgt. Auch mit Anna läuft es nicht anders, aber sie gibt nicht klein bei. Egal was Frank anstellt. Sie bleibt streng und bestraft ihn jedes Mal aufs neue wenn nötig. Ein Versuch einfach Selber aus der Stadt zu gehen brachte ihm Zeit im Keller ein. Nur mit Shorts, mit einer Kette an der Wand zurückgelassen die kurz vor die Tür reicht, in einem kleinen Raum wo kaum Licht rein fällt. Zu Essen gab es Brei und Wasser. Und das für mehrere Tage. Ab da war es Frank egal was noch aus ihm wird. Hauptsache er bringt das hier hinter sich. Andere meidet er, bleibt nur noch für sich und hört Musik. Mit anderen Leuten redet er so natürlich kaum noch, weder im Unterricht, noch mit Julie oder Anna. Damit erspart er sich wenigstens durch seinen Charakter Ärger. Die Welt war ja schon immer gegen ihn gewesen. Wieso sollte es auch anders laufen. Frank hatte sich damit abgefunden. Schlimmer konnte es wohl nicht werden. Nach knapp zwei Monaten wo nur das Basketballtraining eine Ablenkung ist und er alles andere einfach hinnimmt wie es ist und die Leute meidet oder sie einfach machen lässt, kam wer neues rein. Kenny war der Inbegriff von hässlich, gemein und klar auf Krawall und Folter aus. Schon am ersten Tag nach der Schule prügelt sich Frank mit ihm. Auch wenn er nicht so wirkt, dieser Typ kann ordentlich zuschlagen. Die ersten Male nimmt Frank es so hin, auch weil Lehrer manchmal in der Nähe sind und ihn eh für den Schuldigen halten werden. Aber damit war Kenny noch nicht fertig. Nach dem Training kommt Frank wie gewohnt als letzter raus und duscht dort noch. Das er sich oft prügelt und dabei eher einsteckt, als auszuteilen um sich Stress zu ersparen war bereits bekannt und deutlich sichtbar an seinem Körper. Es war ihm egal. Gerade als er in Richtung Tor geht zieht Kenny ihn um die Ecke hinter die Mülltonnen. Die Kopfhörer zu verlieren war sein geringstes Problem. Kenny drückt ihn mit dem Gesicht an die Wand nur um sich dann schnell seine Hände zu schnappen und sie auf Franks Rücken mit Kabelbinder zu befestigen. Noch bevor Frank schimpfen oder fluchen kann bekommt er einen Knebel aus Stoff verpasst. Kaum wie das erledigt ist dreht Kenny ihn wieder zu sich um und verpasst Frank einige gezielte Schläge in den Magen, die Brust und gelegentlich gegen den Kopf. Die Beine tritt er ihm zu allem überfluss auch noch weg um auf ihn einzutreten. Zum Schluss tritt Kenny gewaltsam mit einem Fuß auf Franks Arm und drückt sein Gewicht solange darauf bis ein knacksen zu hören ist. Frank konnte nichts sagen, nicht schreien und er versuchte möglicht keine Tränen zu vergießen, die ihm dann doch in die Augen schossen. Kenny prüfte nicht ob sein Arm gebrochen oder verstaucht ist. Hämisch betrachtet er Frank kurz, eh er seinen Mitschüler mit dessen Rucksack in den Müllcontainer wirft. Da dieser leer ist tut der Aufprall umso mehr weh. Natürlich hat Kenny ihn mit dem verletzten Arm voran rein geworfen. Lachend geht er einfach und lässt Frank in seinem Zustand einfach zurück. Mit wahrscheinlich gebrochenem Arm und Kabelbinder kam er sicher nicht aus dem Container raus. Zu einem Glück kann er sich zu seinem Rucksack durchtasten und wühlt mit Mühe darin herum. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm lässt nun doch ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. Frank hatte sein Jagdmesser für Notfälle oder zum Zeitvertreib immer dabei. Eine Weile dauerte es trotzdem mit einer Hand unter Schmerzen den Kabelbinder zu durchtrennen. Den Stoff nimmt er sich aus dem Mund und steckt das Messer wieder weg. Den Deckel des Containers drückt er mit der Schulter hoch und schwingt sich dann mit Mühe raus, um schlapp auf den Boden zu fallen. Einen Moment holt Frank Luft und bleibt ruhig liegen. Nach ein paar Minuten zwingt er sich hoch und schleppt sich erschöpft und unter Schmerzen Heim. Auf dem Weg merkt er die Kälte kaum noch und macht sich Gedanken. Erst spät würde er Zuhause ankommen, also kommt er an Anna sicher nicht einfach vorbei. Bisher sagte seine Pflegemutter auch nichts darüber das Frank sich prügelt, und das inzwischen schon öfter. Wahrscheinlich hat Julie ihr bisher noch nichts davon gesagt, sonst hätte Anna es bestimmt schon angesprochen. Und Frank hat die Wunden bisher gut mit Kleidung oder Schminke abgedeckt. Zumindest Zuhause. Die Tür schließt er auf und noch bevor sie wieder zu ist war Anna schon da. Natürlich ist sie wie so oft außer sich vor Wut, immerhin ist es schon nach 21 Uhr als er endlich ankommt. Sie wütet bereits los, aber ihr Zorn weicht schnell durch Mütterlichkeit als sie Franks Verletzungen sieht. Dieses Mal konnte die Kleidung zwar vieles abdecken, aber sein Arm war auffällig.

Anna:"Was ist passiert?"

Frank:"Nichts.....bin bloß blöd gefaaaah-"

Überrascht wird er von Anna angehoben und sie war trotz ihrer Kraft plötzlich überraschend sanft. Vor allem achtet sie erstmal auf seinen Arm. Für Widerstand war Frank bereits zu Müde und geschwächt. Deswegen lässt er sie machen, was auch immer sie vor hat.


	6. Fürsorge zum kotzen

Im ersten Moment dachte Frank das Anna ihn einfach in sein Zimmer bringen wird und er dann da bleiben muss. Allerdings biegt sie vorher zum Bad ab, dreht den Hahn der Badewanne auf und setzt Frank neben der Wanne ab. Verwirrt schaut er zu wie sich die Wanne langsam füllt. Ein Bad war das letzte das er jetzt erwartet hätte. Vor allem wollte er keins, er war eher der Mensch zum Duschen.

Frank:"Wozu das Wasser?...."

Zu Anna schaut er rüber und merkte jetzt erst ganz rot wie sie anfängt sich auszuziehen. Sein Versuch sich dagegen zu wehren ausgezogen zu werden wird gleich durch den Schmerz in seinem Arm zunichte gemacht. Anna fragte nicht wo all die frischen und alten Wunden her kommen. Nachdem sie ihn verdammt schnell komplett ausgezogen hat hält Frank eine Hand vor seinem Schritt. Das war ihm verdammt unangenehm nackt vor ihr zu stehen, zudem sie ebenso nackt ist und gut gebaut, von den Muskeln aber auch von den weiblichen Kurven her.

Frank:"Was soll das?!?"

Ohne eine Antwort hebt Anna ihn schon wieder an und dann steht Frank schon im Wasser in der Wanne. Vor ihr wollte er sicher nicht baden und ist dementsprechend schon ganz rot. Auch weil beim anheben seine Hand hoch gehoben wurde und sein Schritt entblößt wurde. Leider kommt es zu seinem Pech schlimmer, denn Anna war ja auch schon entkleidet und steigt zu dem glühend roten Jugendlichen in die Wanne. Bevor er versuchen kann weg zu gehen setzt sie sich und zieht ihn sanft, aber dominant zu sich. Unweigerlich sitzt Frank so im Wasser auf Annas Schoss. Die Arme legt sie um ihren Schützling. Durch ihre Größe spürt Frank deutlich ihren Busen im Nacken.

Anna:"Ich versorgen gleich deinen Arm."

Frank:"..... o.... okay..."

Nur leise druckst er und nickt etwas. Mütterlich hält sie ihn an sich und summt leise. Auch wenn ihre Fürsorge Frank nervt lehnt er sich langsam zurück und gibt sich schnell der Ruhe hin. Es tut gut einfach Mal nicht bestraft zu werden, sondern umsorgt. Aber nur solange bis Anna beginnt ihn zu waschen und sie war gründlich. So sehr das Frank fast rot strahlt als Anna ihn endlich raus setzt. Für die Prellungen hat sie eine spezielle Salbe und trägt diese auf nachdem Frank trocken ist. Dann tastet sie seinen verletzten Arm ab.

Anna:"Verstaucht. Das machen wir unten."

Ohne zu fragen ob er Hilfe braucht hilft sie Frank einfach beim anziehen und nimmt ihn wie ein kleines Kind auf den Arm. Er sagte schon nichts mehr. Sie würde es zu ende bringen. Selbst als Julie aus dem Zimmer raus grinsend zu ihm schaut sagt er nichts. Unten wird er behutsam auf die Couch gesetzt. Anna holte eine andere Salbe und eine Bandage raus. Damit versorgt sie Franks Arm gekonnt und lindert den Schmerz definitiv, was Frank positiv überrascht. Als Anna ihn danach in seinem Bett absetzt ist er froh nicht mehr getragen zu werden. Immerhin hat er nichts an den Beinen, na ja außer den Prellungen. Sie hört nicht auf ihn und sieht in Frank nur ein kleines Kind. Aber er war erschöpft genug um schnell zu schlafen. Solche Fürsorge kannte er nicht, aber ein bisschen tat es gut. Am Morgen steht er auf bevor Anna ihn holt. Es brauchte einige Worte und Anna würde seine Wunden heute nochmal prüfen, aber ansonsten lässt sie sich erst einmal beruhigen. Mit Julie geht er aus dem Haus und atmet erleichtert aus.

Julie:"Streit mit dem falschen gehabt?"

Frank:"Kann man so sagen."

Viel wollte er dazu nicht sagen. Auch weil er und Julie sich eher grob kennen. Vor der Schule geht sie eh wieder zu ihren Freunden. Selbst wenn heute Joey nicht dabei war. Frank war es eher egal. Mit ihnen hatte er nichts zu tun. David stößt ihn wie immer provokativ gegen die Spinde beim vorbeigehen.

Frank:"... Idiot."

Joey:"Er ist eben ein Arsch."

Überrascht dreht sich Frank um. Joey steht hinter ihm und sie schauen sich gegenseitig an. Frank merkt wie Joeys Blick zu seinem Arm geht. Die Bandage vom Arm liegt auch um die Hand zur Stütze.

Joey:"Stress mit David?"

Frank:"Das geht dich nichts an. Verpiss dich einfach."

Joey:"Kann ich dir helf-"

Frank:"Nein! Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

Wütend geht er weg. Er war stark und konnte sich selbst aufpassen. Das musste er immer und so wird es bleiben.


	7. Limit erreicht

Es dauerte nur eine Woche eh Frank wieder von Kenny zugesetzt bekommt. Erst ab und an, dann häufiger. Vor Anna versteckt Frank alle Wunden, selbst als Kenny ihm zum anderen Arm auch noch den Fuß verstaucht und die Prellungen werden mehr. Selbst seinem Coach vom Basketballteam fällt es auf, aber Frank redet es als Trainingsunfälle runter. Heute fängt Kenny ihn sogar vor dem Training ab und er wird die Treppe runter zur Kellertür geschubst. Das setzte seinem Fuß nur noch mehr zu. Bevor er sich aufrichten kann packt Kenny ihn am Arm und hebt ihn an, nur um Frank in den Bauch zu schlagen.

Kenny:"Na Winzling~"

Frank:"Lass den scheiß Fettsack!"

Sofort schaut Kenny finster und zielt mit mehreren Schlägen auf seinen Bauch und Magen. Auf den Beinen halten kann sich Frank nicht mehr dadurch. Erst als er sich abreagiert hat geht Kenny einfach als wäre Frank bloß ein Sandsack. Genervt schleppt er sich hoch. Nach dem Training, was dank den neuen Verletzungen und dem verstauchten Fuß miserabel laufen wird, wird David sicher auch noch kommen um sich auszutoben. Beim Sportplatz sind auch Julie und ihre Freunde. Frank fragte sich schon was sie hier wollen. Immerhin waren sie bisher auch nie hier wenn Training ist. Klar Joey fragte öfter Mal ob es Frank gut geht, aber die Mädchen hatten bisher nichts damit zu tun gehabt. Die Team wärmen sich entspannt auf. David achtet eher auf Joey dabei als auf Frank, was diesem sehr zu Gute kommt. Dann kann Frank sich wenigstens bei den Beiden etwas erholen. Ob die Beiden um die Dominanz in der Schule kämpfen? Sollen sie nur. Das Aufwärmen läuft bis auf die Schmerzen soweit okay. Als es aber ans richtige Spiel geht muss sich Frank verdammt zusammenreißen um trotz seiner Schmerzen normal zu spielen, sonst wird er auf die Bank gesetzt bis er genesen ist. Das ist das letzte was er will. Leider ist das schnelle auftreten auf dem Fuß eine Qual, den Ball mit Wucht zu fangen und möglichst auch zu werfen war auch nicht förderlich für seinen Arm. Frank wartete nur darauf das eins von beidem nachgibt und bricht. Vorher lässt seine Konzentration aber nach und ein Ball trifft ihn mit viel Kraft in den Magen. Alles zieht sich in ihm zusammen und ihm stößt etwas merklich hoch.

Coach:"Morrison?"

Frank:"Geht..."

Seine Antwort kommt schnell. Er schluckt runter was ihm hoch kam und schaut auf. Ein bisschen kann er noch weiter machen. Während dem Testspiel bekommt er aber noch einen Ellbogen an den Kopf durch einen schlecht eingeschätzten Sprung. Das gab ihm dann doch den Rest. Seine Sicht verschwimmt, sein Fuß gibt nach und wirft ihm um, wodurch er schmerzhaft auf den Boden knallt. Jetzt meldete sich sein Magen auch wieder und gerade wie er sich aufsetzen konnte übergibt er sich bereits, teils auch mit Blut in rot und schwarz. Das Rufen um sich herum war nur noch ein dumpfes Dröhnen bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wird. Der Coach lässt ihn sofort zur Krankenstation bringen und bricht erstmal das Training ab. Als Frank zu sich kommt sieht er nur die sterile Decke und den Tropf der neben dem Bett steht. Dann werden die Stimmen klarer.

Julie:"Das hilft doch nicht."

Joey:"Er muss damit zu tun haben!"

Susie:"Leute, er ist wach."

Etwas dreht Frank den Kopf vom Tropf weg und schaut Susie an. Die Zahnspange fällt ihm aus der Nähe erst auf. Sie sitzt neben dem Bett. Joey und Julie stehen bei ihr.

Julie:"Endlich.... wie geht´s dir?"

Erst wollte Frank nichts sagen, immerhin geht es sie nichts an. Sie tat ja nur auf nett. Sein Kopf dröhnt nur noch. Aber er war froh das sie hier sind. Sie hatten ihm bisher nichts getan.

Frank:"Beschissen... was glaubst du denn?"

Julie:".... Der Arzt ist raus und ruft Anna an."

Frank:"Toll... sie wird ausrasten."

Julie:"Im Gegenteil."

Susie:"Du musst David verpfeifen."

Frank:"Das geht euch nichts an."

Seufzend schaut Julie zu ihren Freunden. Frank war überrascht als sie die Beiden weg schickt und sich zu ihm setzt. Sie dachten echt das es nur an David liegt. Der hatte mit seinen dummen Handlungen kaum etwas damit zu tun.

Julie:"Ich sage nichts, aber mach was."

Frank:"Sonst was?"

Julie:"Der Coach hat dich für das Training pausiert bis du laut Schularzt wieder ganz fit bist und Anna wird dich die nächsten Tage sicher nicht aus den Augen lassen wenn sie es nicht muss."

Betrübt schaut Frank zur Decke. Damit war alles an Ruhe und Zeit für sich weg für die nächsten Wochen. Nur Kenny. Der Depp bleibt. Das dachte er, allerdings hatte Anna andere Pläne. Als sie da ist nimmt sie Frank gleich mit nach Hause und behält ihn zur Genesung komplett dort oder nahe bei sich wenn sie einkaufen muss oder ähnliches. Obwohl sie ihn so behütet hat er auch Zeit für sich um wenigstens Musik zu hören. Einmal sieht er wie Julie raus geht und vor dem Haus mit Joey und Susie los geht.

Frank:"..... beneidenswert Julie.... du hast Freunde die zu dir halten."

Ab und an fährt Anna mit ihm in den wenigen Wochen zum Arzt zur Untersuchung. Erst als dieser klar sagt das Frank wieder fit ist erlaubt sie ihm die Schule wieder zu besuchen. Nicht das er das unbedingt wollte.


	8. Zwei Schläge

Am ersten Tag bringt Anna ihre Kinder zur Schule. Frank achtet gar nicht auf Julie und geht direkt zum Sportplatz. Leider war er dort nicht so alleine wie er gehofft hatte. Nach zwei Runden laufen für sich mit Musik in den Ohren schubst ihn wer zu Boden.

Kenny:"Glaubst du ich höre auf nur weil du dich bei deiner Mama ausheulst?"

Frank:"Ich habe keinen Bock auf dich Wixxer."

Kenny:"Oh da weiß ich was um das zu ändern~"

An den Haaren gepackt schleift er Frank in eine Ecke wo man sie hinter der Turnhalle nicht sieht. Dort setzt er Frank auf seine Knie und drückt dessen Kopf an seinen eigenen Schritt.

Kenny:"Gib dir Mühe, sonst bleibt dein Training noch länger aus."

Widerwillig öffnet Frank die Hose seines Gegenübers und war es durch die bisherigen Torturen leider schon gewohnt Kenny unfreiwillig einen zu blasen. Vor allem hat dieser Spaß daran ihm tief in den Hals zu stoßen. Zudem er heute nicht damit zufrieden war Frank bloß ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Mit einem gekonnten Schlag gegen den Kopf betäubt er Frank lang genug um seine Hände zu fesseln. Noch bevor Frank es richtig realisieren kann zieht Kenny ihm die Hose runter.

Frank:"Was wird das?!"

Kenny:"Etwas markieren~"

Vergnügt schleift er Frank in die Toiletten bei der Halle und bindet ihn in einer Kabine so fest das Frank auf dem geöffneten Klo sitzt. Klar macht er seine Füße trotz widerstand auch fest und lässt ihn breitbeinig da sitzen in Shorts.

Frank:"Lass den scheiß!"

Kenny:"Sofort~"

Auf Franks Beine schreibt er dick mit schwarz "Toilette" und "Fickloch" mit Pfeilen die zu Frank und vor allem dessen Hintern zeigen. Nur grob konnte er es in seiner Position lesen.

Frank:"Sehr witzig.... sonst hast du keine Probleme oder was du Psycho."

Kenny:"Doch, eins noch."

Als wäre nichts öffnet er seine Hose wieder und pinkelt Frank gezielt aufs Becken und höher. Dieser presst Augen und Lippen zusammen um es bloß nicht zu schlucken oder in die Augen zu kriegen. Seine Kleidung und die Shorts tropfen und er schaut Kenny angewidert an. Der wirft bloß noch Franks Hpse und seine Tasche in die Ecke der Kabine eh er einfach geht.Direkt zerrt Frank an dem Kabelbinder, aber ohne Messer wurde das nichts. Leider wurde das Klo eher von den Sportlern der Schule genutzt und das Footballteam konnte Frank ganz sicher nicht leiden. Die ersten Folgen einfach Kennys Beispiel nur zu pinkeln. Andere fangen an sich einen runter zu holen und Striche auf seine Oberschenkel zu malen fürs kommen und urinieren. Logischerweise folgten schnell Fotos und schon die ersten Gäste stopfen Frank den Mund mit Klopapier, weil er sie zu sehr beleidigt. Er wusste zu fluchen und zu beißen. Aber irgendwann hat auch er keine Kraft mehr. Es war wahrscheinlich nur Glück das sie sich alle davor ekelten ihm die nass gepissten Shorts auszuziehen. Dazu aber noch sein Pech das er locker bis nach der Schule dort bleibt. Da gewöhnt er sich auch halbwegs an den widerlichen Geruch. Als keiner mehr kommt schließt er einfach die Augen und versucht die Ruhe zu nutzen um sich etwas zu erholen. Dabei schläft er sogar ein, wird aber durch Gerede wach.

David:"Das ist nur eine Ausnahme klar."

Joey:"Mehr sicher nicht. Oh, hey. Endlich."

Verwirrt schaut Frank zu David und Joey. David hatte seinen Rucksack in der Hand, der leider auch viel abgekriegt hat. Derweil zog Joey plötzlich ein Messer und durchtrennt den Kabelbinder. Dieser hat sichtliche Spuren hinterlassen.

Frank:"Was wollt ihr hier?"

David:"Sieht man das nicht, wir helfen dir."

Mit Joey zieht er Frank hoch und sie stützen ihn ab. Anscheinend war ihnen egal das sie so auch Urin und Sperma abbekommen. Sie nehmen ihn mit in die Umkleide der Sporthalle. David lässt Joey mit Frank alleine bei den Duschen und geht zu den Spinden zurück.

Joey:"Kannst du stehen?"

Frank:"Ja.... wieso macht ihr das?"

Joey:"Erklären wir dir gleich. Dusch erstmal."

Er geht raus und Frank folgt der Aufforderung dankbar. Seine Kleidung legt er ab. Vielleicht hat er im Spind noch Ersatzkleidung. Ihm kommen die Jungs aber zuvor. Joey hält ihm Kleidung hin. Sie war Frank zu groß und er erkannte gleich das sie von David ist.

Frank:"Was ist bei euch los? Wieso plötzlich so nett?"

Joey:".... wir... haben die Fotos gesehen."

David:"Und dachten der jeweils andere ist dafür verantwortlich."

Frank:"Du kennst mich nicht und du hasst mich. Wieso solltet ihr plötzlich einen auf Sameriter machen?"

Joey+David:"Weil du süß bist."

Verdutzt schaut Frank sie an, schlägt dann beiden gekonnt ins Gesicht und geht einfach. Dabei lässt er seine Sachen alle einfach liegen und ist auch noch Barfuß unterwegs. Er wollte bloß weg von da.


	9. Falsche Wachhunde

Als Frank nach Hause kam war Anna sauer, weil er nicht beim Unterricht war. Das seine Sachen weg sind und er eindeutig fremde Kleidung trägt bereitet ihr sofort Sorgen. Er sagte nur das er blöd in der Dusche hingefallen ist und meidete das Gespräch. Fürs erste nimmt sie es so hin. Am Tag drauf trägt er wieder seine eigenen Klamotten und hatte die von David in einem Beutel dabei. Vielleicht haben die Beiden seine Sachen ja im Sekretariat abgegeben. Sonst war eben alles weg. Kurz bevor er dort ankommt fängt Joey ihn allerdings ab.

Joey:"Moment."

Frank:"Was willst du?"

Joey:"Dir deine Sachen geben."

Er reicht Frank den Rucksack und eine Tüte. Es roch nicht so schlimm wie es eigentlich sollte. Vermutlich waren Joeys Eltern sehr fürsorglich.

Frank:"Danke. Wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

Joey:"Brauchst du Hilfe oder Sch-"

Frank:"Nein. Ich komme klar."

Den Rucksack schultet er und geht an Joey vorbei. Kaum wie er die Treppe hoch und um die Ecke ist läuft Frank in David. Dieser schubst ihn ausnahmsweise Mal nicht, sondern hält Frank am Arm fest.

David:"Alles okay bei dir?"

Frank:"Spar dir dein scheiß Mitleid, ich brauche dich nicht."

Bevor David noch was sagen kann zieht Frank seinen Arm weg und lässt ihn wie Joey einfach stehen. Als wollte das Leben selbst ihn schlagen trifft Frank vor dem Klassenraum ausgerechnet auch noch Kenny. Sofort machte er kehrt, da hilft prügeln echt nicht.

Kenny:"Wag es dich nicht weg zu laufen, du Feigling."

Frank:"Bei dir ist das gesünder Fettsack."

Frank spürte Kennys Atem im Nacken als er gerade weg sprintet und gekonnt rennt. Zu seinem Glück konnte Kenny ihn nicht mehr festhalten und bei seinem Tempo auch nicht mithalten. Leider machen sie alle die Woche über so weiter. Frank weicht allen aus, verlässt sogar das Team um einfach mehr Zeit Zuhause und für sich zu haben. Weit weg von Joey, David und Kenny. Dort ist Anna auch nicht leicht, immerhin möchte sie ihnen jagen beibringen. Beim ersten Tier wo Frank eher versehentlich trifft muss er das Tier auch ausnehmen. Das war wirklich nicht Franks Ding. Er schaltet eher alles ab. Der nächste Knall kam schneller als gewollt, als David ihn in der Schule aufhält und in einen Gang zieht wo keiner ist.

David:"Was ist dein Problem? Ich will dir helfen."

Frank:"Ich brauche keine Hilfe!! Erst recht nicht von dir."

David:"Das sah letztens anders aus."

Frank:"Ich hätte das auch alleine geschafft."

David:"Aha. Also hats dir gefallen so behandelt zu werden?"

Frank:"Was?!Nein!-"

Mit einem Mal wird er an die Wand gedrückt und David kommt ihm gefährlich Nahe.

David:"Das lässt sich ändern."

Er knabbert an Franks Hals und streichelt ihm über die Brust. Dabei merkt er nicht wie Joey dazu kommt. Klar zieht der David weg.

Joey:"Lass es."

David:"Was? Er will es so."

Frank:"Ich will euch beide sicher nicht!!"

Wütend will Frank gehen, leider hält David ihn wieder zurück und drückt ihn an die Wand. Dabei kommt er ihm gleich nahe und ehe Frank sich versieht fängt David an ihn zu befummeln. Er zeigte deutlich seine Dominanz und würde Joey nicht wieder in seine Nähe lassen. Joey wollte wieder eingreifen und als ob die Beiden nicht schon schlimm genug wären werden sie plötzlich alle drei geschubst und fallen so natürlich auf den Boden. Erschrocken schaut Frank auf zu Kenny. Bevor er was sagen kann stellen sich David und Joey dazwischen.

David:"Verpiss dich!"

Kenny:"Ach, hast du dir Wachhunde zugelegt? Du Weichei."

Joey:"Halt die Klappe."

Frank läuft einfach an ihnen vorbei und lässt sie ihm Gang stehen. Sollen sie sich doch gegenseitig verprügeln. Die Treppe geht er hoch, nur um Julie zu sehen wie sie Susie küsst.

Frank:"Na passt ja.... was ist bei den Leuten nur los..."

Genervt geht er einfach in eine andere Richtung. Kenny, David, Joey, Anna. Es gab genug Probleme um die sich Frank kümmern muss. Angefangen bei sich Zuhause um einen sicheren Rückzugsort zu haben, vor allem wo er nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt wird.


	10. Better off with Mama

Samstag Morgens ist Julie los um sich mit Susie zu treffen. Am Mittag würden sie wieder raus fahren zum jagen. Frank geht runter zu Anna, was sonst nie passiert. Sie schaut ihn dementsprechend überrascht an.

Frank:"Können wir reden?"

Anna:"Natürlich."

Mit ihr setzt er sich hin. Ihr Blick wirkt besorgt und mütterlich. Kurz holt er Luft und sagt klar was ist. Zumindest so knapp es eben geht. Sonst hatte er nämlich viel zu erzählen.

Frank:"Ich bin kein Kind, ich komme klar. Ich.... verstehe das es bei ein paar Regeln sinnvoll ist sie einzuhalten, auch wenn ich sie lieber breche. Aber lass uns auf einer Höhe bleiben und nicht so herabschauend."

Sie lächelt als er fertig ist, was Frank sehr verwirrt.

Anna:"Das war Sinn meiner Erziehung. Du lernen was besser zu machen ist."

Frank:"Moment, also was das alles Absicht??"

Sie nickt und schaute den schockierten Jungen an. Damit hatte Frank nicht gerechnet, aber es erklärte sehr viel. Sie ging sehr drastisch vor um klar zu machen was die Regeln sind.

Frank:".... müssen wir noch jagen?"

Anna:"Es ist für Schutz."

Frank:"Okay. Das nehme ich hin."

Ein bisschen lächelt er als Anna aufsteht und ihn eng, sogar ein bisschen schmerzhaft, umarmt. Eigentlich möchte er das nicht, aber Ausnahmsweise lässt er es zu. Sie unterhalten sich noch etwas, wobei Frank auch sagt was war in der Schule. Darum würde er sich aber erstmal selber versuchen zu kümmern. Als Julie wieder kommt geht es los. Dieses Mal wollte Frank selber das Tier mit Können erwischen. Still hält er Ausschau und als er den Hasen sieht schlägt er blitzschnell zu. Das kleine Beil trifft und sofort geht er hin. Zur Sicherheit gibt er dem Hasen den Gnadenstoß. Die Beute kommt mit in die Hütte wo der Jugendliche sie alleine ausnimmt. Dieses Mal war die Übelkeit geringer. Der Gedanke selber zu töten und das warme Blut zu spüren waren einfach berauschend. Den Rausch kostet Frank dieses Mal aus. Annas Methoden zur Erziehung sind sicherlich seltsam, gruselig und unkonventionell, allerdings hat sie es damit auf jeden Fall geschafft Frank etwas zu erziehen. Die peinlichen Momente lässt Frank dabei Mal außen vor. So hat er wenigstens Zuhause seine Ruhe und ist dort sicher. Dann fehlen nur noch seine Idioten in der Schule. Erstmal weich er Kenny aus und sucht gezielt Joey als ersten auf. Dieser ist wie immer bei Julie und Susie. Am Arm zieht er den größeren Jungen mit sich weg.

Frank:"Reden wir. Ich habe keine Lust auf dich, genauso wenig wie auf David."

Joey:"Und Kenn-"

Frank:"Mit Kenny komme ich alleine klar."

Joey:".... na gut. Kannst aber mit uns abhängen wenn du willst."

Frank:"Danke dir."

Er lächelt und ist froh das Joey es so gut versteht und vernünftig ist. Von Anfang an ist er der leichteste von seinen Bullys gewesen. Als nächstes ging es um David. Dieser ist wie so oft auf dem Sportplatz und trainiert. Als er Frank bei seinen Sachen an der Bank sieht stoppt er und kommt zu ihm.

David:"Wartest du auf mich Franky?~"

Frank:"Ja, um zu reden."

David:"Worum geht´s?"

Frank:"Dich. Ich brauche keinen Streit mit dir und erst recht keine Beziehung."

David:"Den Streit verstehe ich."

Frank:"Ich meine es ernst. Glaubst du ich mag dich bloß weil du mich angrabschst?"

David:"Ich kanns versuchen~"

Frank:"Fang lieber klein an, King. Sonst läuft das bei uns auf Prügel hinaus."

Etwas grinst David und nickt. Sie sind eben beide Sportler, da wird der Kampfgeist wach.

Frank:"Ich sehe Mal nach wem."

David:"Ziel auf die Weichteile, der Penner hat´s verdient."

Frank:"Jo, danke für den Tipp."

Er geht entspannt und fühlt sich seid langem wieder stark und motiviert. Nun wollte er sich gegen Kenny wehren. Schwer zu finden war dieser nicht. Im Flur belästigt er Susie, während Julie nicht bei ihr ist.

Frank:"Hey Fettsack."

Genau als sich Kenny umdreht tritt Frank ihm zwischen die Beine und schlägt von unten gegen sein Kinn. Dadurch geht der Rowdy zu Boden. Verblüfft schaut Susie zu Frank.

Frank:"Komm, gehen wir zu Julie."

Susie:"Ja, danke~"

Strahlend geht sie mit ihm an Kenny vorbei. Julie war bei Joey und sorgt sich schon um ihre kleine Freundin. Aufgeregt rennt Susie zu Julie rüber und umarmt sie.

Susie:"Oh mein Gott Jules, das hättest du sehen müssen. Frank hat Kenny ordentlich verprügelt~"

Julie:"Ja? Sieh an er wehrt sich."

Susie:"Ja~ Er hat mir geholfen."

Frank:"Na, ich hatte eh was offen mit dem."

Joey:"Sehr cool."

Frank:"Lust auf Pizza in der Pause?"

Julie:"Blau machen?"

Frank:"Musst es ja nicht so nennen."

Sie grinst und sofort sind sie dabei. Frank wollte Joey eher als Freund haben, so kam er bisher auch mehr rüber und das mochte Frank. Er hatte sich durch zu viel verunsichern lassen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit wieder die Führung zu übernehmen und das Leben voll auszukosten.

ENDE


End file.
